This application is an improvement of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,947 issued Jan. 8, 1980. That patent describes an oxygen, electric cutting torch system for underwater cutting operations comprising cutting electrodes comprising a metallic tube, a plurality of rods within the tube and a layer of insulating material substantially covering the exterior surface of the tube.
The device of my prior patent requires a source of electrical power for starting the burning of the electrode and if desired the electrical power is kept operating during the cutting operation even after the electrode is burning. The present equipment used to provide this electrical power is large, bulky and expensive due to the amount of power required.